


Jason Morgan and Sam Morgan 100 word love story

by CourtneyMichelleLover



Series: Jason and Sam Morgan Drabble Series [1]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyMichelleLover/pseuds/CourtneyMichelleLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hospital Jason and Sam 100 word drabble series</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Certainty

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone,
> 
> This is my first try at a drabble series and my first post on this site so I'm still learning how to use this site.

**Certainty**

 

When I first met him in 2003, I knew without a doubt that he was my forever. No matter how many troubled times there were; and times of pain, the love was always there. After he walked away from us in 2006, I lost hope of ever marrying the love of my life. I tried moving on, but I couldn't. I kept going back to him. Life has little certainty. But I love my husband and we married in September of 2011. No matter what we go through, I will always be Sam Morgan.  



	2. Plus

**Plus**  
  
Jason wanted to with be with Sam McCall so badly. Jason was known for been stone cold, the kind of man that shows no emotion. When Samantha McCall first arrived to Port Charles, she unknowingly began chipping away the façade of the enforcer, the stone cold demeanor of Jason Morgan. Plus Sam showed Jason what love is without doing anything.

 


	3. Cool

 

**Cool**  
  
Walking into the penthouse after a long, hard day at the P.I. office with Spinelli, the only person that Sam wanted to see was Jason. "Jason, you here?" She called out, walking up stairs to the bedroom. She walked into the bedroom and heard the shower running. Sam walked to towards the door. Jason pulled back the shower curtain and reached out pulled Sam in the shower with him. "Jason!" Sam screamed. "I'm all wet now."

 

Jason grinned. "Yes and yummy."


	4. Pregnant

Jason walks back into the penthouse after spending long hours at the pier. Jason pulls off his jacket slowly and sits in the back of his chair. He then takes his gun out of the back of his pants and pulls out the gun box, and out the gun in it. He pulls the gun box back in the closet. 

Sam heard the front door of the penthouse open and close, she knew Jason was home. She slowly got out the bed and rubbing her stomach. She still could believe she was 6 months pregnant. 

Sam smiled and walked out of their bedroom down the stairs. Once she got to the bottom step she started running to Jason. 

 

Jason turned around after closing the closet door and caught Sam. Sam kissed Jason on the lips and the force of being caught by Jason she knocked the them in to the door. 

 

“Well hello to beautiful” Jason said as he felt Sam pulling his shirt over his head. Jason moved them slowly up the stairs back to their bedroom. Once there he laid her on the bed. He than kicked off his shoes. 

 

Sam eyes grew darker as she watched him move his to unbuckle his pants and zip them. He started to push them down when Sam caught him.  

 

“Jason” Sam called out to him.

 

He looked up into her beautiful eyes and knew she wouldn’t wait much longer.

 

Jason moved to lean over her slowly started laying kisses on her lips. He moved down her neck, then down to her beautiful breast. 

 

Sam wrapped her arms around him. 

 

Sam pulls Jason face to her.

 

Sam looked in to her husband beautiful blue eyes and smiled.

 

“I’m glad your home because I’ve missed you.” she said softly.

 

“Love you too” He kissed her back.

 

He took there hands and slowly rubbed her baby bump.

 

Jason slowly slide down Sam body and started to fall asleep.

  
 

**Author's Note:**

> More to come


End file.
